Fifty Shades of Trying to Forget
by Aelyla Marie Bellmore
Summary: What if Christian didn't want the baby even after the Jack Hyde incident? Where does that leave Christian and Ana? Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FIFTY SHADES OF GREY, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. NO COPYRIGHTS INTENDED.

Summary: What if Christian refused to talk to Ana and still didn't want their child after the Jack Hyde incident?

CPOV:

It's been 5 hours. Ana is still sleeping soundly, probably dreaming of what a monster I am. Even after all that has happened, I can't love this child. I can't even protect Ana from Hyde, how will I protect this little one when it arrives?

"Christian, I need you to move over so I can take a look at Ana." Grace said, effectively breaking him out of his trance.

"Mom, how's the baby?" I ask. I may not want the bug, but I'm not heartless enough to not care at all.

She shakes her head. "The baby's fine. What happened with you and Ana?" she asked again.

"I don't want to talk about it. It's been a long day, I'm going home." I replied. I needed to get my head out of the gutter now. I can't stay here, not anymore. I need to get away from Ana and my mother. I can't deal with this right now.

"Wait," my mother exclaimed. "Ana would want you here with her when she wakes."

I didn't look back, I just walked away.

"Taylor. Get me to Escala in 5 minutes, and bring the attorney."

"Yes sir." He replied, voice full of distain for me. My wife even has my staff wrapped around her little finger.

5 HOURS LATER

"Thank you, . I'll send you billings and I want the papers delivered to my wife before the end of the week." I walked my divorce lawyer out, feeling dreadful and regretful of all this.

"Sir. The police have caught and he is denied bail. All is taken care of, he won't be able to get to you or any family members." Taylor said, not looking me in the eye. He probably hates me now, like everyone else. My wife was just attacked and now she has divorce papers to look through.

"Thank you, Taylor."

APOV:

"Oh my gosh, Ana I was worried sick! If you do this to me again I will personally strangle you!" Kate yelled in my ear. I want Christian. When I woke up I half expected to see him sitting next to me, but I guess he and I still were not on speaking terms.

"I want Christian, Kate. Can you get him?" I asked, blinking back tears. I can't stand the fact that he doesn't want to be near me when I need him.

"Ana.. I can't do that." She looked down. Something was off, what was it?

"Why?" Without saying anything, she handed me a envelope I didn't see. I opened it up to find my worst fears looking back at me. Divorce papers, and he's giving me full custody of our child.

I let out a strangled cry.

"No.." the papers slipped out of my hand. "Kate, I want to be alone right now." I told her, wishing she would understand. Without another word, she left.

I can't live like this. I can't bring little blip into a world where he/she would be hated by their own father. Without hesitation, I signed the papers and with a flick of my hand, Anastasia Rose Grey was now the lone Steele again.

A/N: If I get enough good reviews, I will consider continuing this story! I'd love to hear feedback, but please don't rain down hurtful comments with the intent of making me feel bad. Constructive criticism is very much appreciated! Until next time, xx Aelyla.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FIFTY SHADES OF GREY, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. NO COPYRIGHTS INTENDED.

APOV:

It had been 3 months since things ended between Christian and I. I was now 5 months pregnant, and it was surprisingly not as hard as I thought it would be. My decision was not easy, but I had to do what I needed to do in order to protect my baby. For blip, I will be stronger.

"Hannah, I'm heading out for the day, please cancel the meeting with David Relo." I turned around, feeling my assistants questioning gaze. I never cancelled meetings, so this was a strange to her.

"Sure thing. Anything else?" She asked.

"No. Thank you for everything. Go give yourself a little break, come in a little later tomorrow morning. By the looks of it, it's going to be a quiet day anyway."

"Yes sir, boss. Goodnight." She grinned.

I was going out to meet Kate and Ethan for dinner.

No one other than Christian, my dad, Kate and Grace knew about the baby yet. Not that I minded, I would like to keep this under wraps. A few days after the divorce went through, the paparazzi was literally breathing down my neck every second of the day. It's been months, and all I want to do is go home and soak in a nice, hot lavender bath. Not that my rented out apartment is home.

After Christian left me, I rented out an apartment a few blocks away from Grey House. The apartment was close to Grey Publishing, and I needed to work more than ever now that I needed to support another person soon. I have no doubt Christian already knows about my whereabouts, but I haven't spoken to him since. I was left with Grey Publishing, and enough money to support an entire family for a few years, but I haven't decided on what to do yet. I didn't want to leave everything behind and have my child grow up without a family, but was staying here and having his child without him really the best course of action? Will he even let his family acknowledge us?

"Ma'am? Where to?" Luke's gruff voice sounded from behind me. I had to get this shit sorted with Christian.

"Ethan's apartment, please."

AT ETHAN'S APARTMENT

"Girl, you look so good! Pregnancy suits you" Ethan winks. Ethan and I have grown a lot closer since things came to a stop. He was there for me thorough it all, even if Kate wasn't.

I manage a smile. "Thanks for inviting me tonight. I'm too beat to cook anyway, I would've skipped the meal and my little blip would complain."

"Anything for you. Have you heard from Kate yet? She was supposed to show up hours ago with the fish."

"No, and I can't eat fish. The smell of it makes me nauseous." I wrinkle my nose.

This pregnancy has really taken its toll on me. Instead of feeling that newfound glow that everyone talks about, I feel like I've gained a hundred pounds. Moving on seemed impossible to me once, but the more I isolated myself from _him_ , the more it was easy to forget. With time, I will heal again. I won't let my past affect blip's future.

CPOV:

I missed my beautiful angel. Gazing longingly at a photo of us on our honeymoon, I realized that I had thrown away the best thing that has ever happened to me. Why did she have to go and ruin it all? Forgetting her shot. Hell, she had one, minuscule job. One job, and she fucked it up.

"Taylor. My office, now." I barked at him through the intercom. I wanted to know what Anastasia was doing right now.

"Sir."

"How is she doing?" I asked. He knows who I'm referring to. When I chased her away, I was also chasing away my own heart. But for her and her baby's good, it was best that I wouldn't be there. I'm fifty shades messed up. I would only mess up another innocent child's life, and I didn't want that.

"Sawyer called in a bit after 5, he said that she left work earlier per usual." He paused, looking hesitant to continue. "She is heading over to Ethan's apartment for dinner with him and Katherine."

She's going to that fuckers house. Damnit, she knows how I feel about him. I whipped out my phone, with the intent of calling her and demanding that she comes home, but I remembered that we no longer lived with each other.

Realization hit me hard. "I'm done here. Take the rest of the night off Taylor."

I sat back in my chair, feeling the tears finally falling. After everything we've been through, she is no longer mine. I sunk to the ground, and for the first time since that day, I cried until I couldn't feel anymore.

A/N: I'm so sorry guys, I'm not good at coming up with plots. A shoutout to two readers, Blade's Lover and sweetsub75 for proposing the idea of Ana staying in Seattle. Currently it seems like she would be staying, but I have no idea where to take this story. As always, feedback is greatly appreciate as it motivates and gives me ideas on what to write next! (P.S, I'll try to make the next chapter longer!) xx, Aelyla


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FIFTY SHADES OF GREY, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN MY OWN CREATED CHARACTERS AND THE PLOTLINE!

(ooPS, I tried to make this longer but I wanted to leave in a cliff hanger! ;) Please forgive me 3

CPOV:

I was going to take fucking Kavanaugh down. I don't care if me and Ana aren't together anymore, she can't go around dating other men while she has _my child_. Mine. Storming into his apartment complex, I debated actually going up and confronting him, or letting her go.

Ana wasn't mine completely anymore, no matter what. A part of her will always be dedicated to the child that she has, and I can't change that. Before I knew it, I was standing right outside his door. I knocked furiously, until it opened up.

"Dude, what are you doing here?" Ethan asks me. I ignore him, and push past him into his shithole of a home. My darling Ana was laughing along with Katherine, and it was obvious they've already had dinner. She glances over and the moment she sees me, her laughter seems to cease and she looks shocked.

"Anastasia, let's go." I nod my head towards the door, but all she does is shake her head.

"What are you doing here? We're no longer tied to each other." She looks away, turning to Katherine for support. I should be there for her, not her ex-roommate.

"Ana. I'm sorry, I really am. Just come with me please, I can't spend another night alone." I plead, begging her to come. I haven't had any sleep in the last few months, and it was getting so tiresome. I needed her to come with me, so I can focus on fixing our future.

Ethan opens the door wider, motioning for me to leave.

"Mr. Grey, I'm sorry but you need to leave, now. Ana doesn't want to come with you."

I saw red. "Ethan. Move, I am here to bring my wife home. This is a matter between us, not outsiders like you. If you value your career, I will _destroy_ you, and your entire family's business. Kate glared at me.

"No can do. Unlike you, I'm actually loyal and I value my relationship with Ana. Goodbye."

Without another word, he pushes my grief-stricken self out of the door. Painful memories of me treating my saviour like a business contract, getting rid of anything that was stressful to me, came back and I couldn't react. Time. I'll give her some time, and I'll try again.

A few days later:

 _Grace's POV:_

My stupid boy. Being a mother of three, all I ever wanted was for my children to be happy. Ana really brought out the light in my boy's eyes. He was smiling again, laughing again, finally opening up. That was all gone when he decided to do the stupidest thing anyone can do. Deny their child. I'm not surprised that Ana decided to break from him. It was the right thing to do, any parent would put their child first.

"Grace, Lisa's waiting for you in room 245C. Apparently, a woman came in to report spotting, and her regular doctor wasn't available. She's around 4 months pregnant." My co-worker reported to me.

"Thank you Tarona, I'll be there."

After all my boys were married, I decided to take on a few less projects at work and spend it with family. Because I had more time on my hands, I took up an intern named Lisa Williams. She was the sweetest thing ever, always asking about Christian and Ana, and my family.

I entered the room, prepared to sub in for Dr. Greene, but what I saw shocked me. Lisa was hovering over a very familiar looking girl with long brown hair, with a syringe.

 **A/N:** Okay, I know you guys wanted Ana and Christian to have some independence and some time apart from each other, but I wanted to warn y'all that I am a hardcore fan of them together! Next chapter will probably be a reunion between the two. Of course, they will still have to sort out their differences but they might be ready to hear one another out.

 **ANNOUNCEMENT:** I think I'm getting somewhere with this story. I have lots of ideas I want to share, and I thought, what better way to help readers stay connected to this story, have an input in this story, and teasers than over social media? I have created a new Instagram page for my fanfiction account! If you choose to follow my instagram account, some of the content that will come soon are mini spoilers of new chapters, extremely delayed chapter updates, and more. Thank you!

 _ **Instagram: AelylaMarieBellmore**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FIFTY SHADES OF GREY, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN MY OWN CREATED CHARACTERS AND THE PLOTLINE!**

APOV:

Deciding to walk to GP this morning, I woke up a little bit earlier, and got ready faster. Walking into the washroom, I looked down and to my horror, I saw blood. It wasn't that much, but it was enough to concern me. Rushing back to my room, I quickly dialed Saywer's number, and asked him to come upstairs from the staff apartment below.

In a few flat minutes, he was up.

"Ms. Steele? What's wrong?" Saywer asked, slightly panting from the run here.

"I need Dr. Greene. It's the baby, I need to get to the ER."

Without another word, I was out the door following him to the car.

 _At the hospital:_

I was quickly admitted through, and they were going to send in another oncall doctor because Dr. Green was on vacation. I was waiting quietly in my room, when a girl that looked strangely familiar walked in.

"Ms. Steele? I'm Lisa, your nurse for your stay. I'm just going to set you up with an IV with something that will calm you down, okay? Nothing that will hurt the baby."

"Thank you. Is spotting normal at this point of the pregnancy? It's not just light, but it looks like my period is starting.." I trailed off. Blip has to be okay, after everything I went through to keep him.

"Oh, the baby will be fine." She turned on the switch, and my IV started to drip. "Of course, until I get to it." Grinning like a maniac, she walked up next to me, clutching a long needle."

What was going on? I thought she was a nurse? Panic ran through my brain, and I instinctively wrapped my hands around my stomach. When I tried getting up though, I just fell right back down.

"Don't worry, little mousy Anastasia. The IV drip and this needle will only knock you out. My sister wants you and the baby alive for when I bring you to her!" Lisa held up the needle to my arm, but before she can administer it, I slipped into unconsciousness.

Christian POV:

Today was a hectic day. We were close to win a deal in China for their shipyards and another one for the manufacturing company in Japan, and so 6 months of work is at risk. To top it off, my phone kept ringing with calls from Mia, my parents, Elliot and Kate. Ignoring another call from Elliot, I sighed and leaned back into my chair. I was going to acquire the deals, one way or another.

"Sir, you need to take this. It's Ms. Steele" Taylor rushed into my office, phone in hand and a horrified face in place. I set down my current documents, and take the phone.

"Hello?"

"Christian where the fuck have you been. Ana was almost kidnapped at the hospital." Elliot breathed down the line, sounding furious. Ana was almost kidnapped? How the fuck had that happened? Suddenly my breath was just too short of reach for me. My mind was blank, and all I can think of is who did what they wanted to do. A tiny part of my brain realized that I wasn't just concerned about Ana, I also cared about the baby.

"Who. Attempted. To kidnap. Her." I spoke, deathly calm and articulating each and every word.

"Ms. Leila William's sister. Her name is Lisa Williams, she was attempting to retrieve Ms. Steele for Leila. We have everything under control at the hospital now, Dr. Grey intervened in time." Taylor spoke cautiously. How did I not know about Lisa Williams working at the hospital that my mother works at? I was going to fire Taylor's ass.

"I will talk to you about this, later. Bring the car around, I need to talk to Anastasia."

APOV

I woke up to a tingly sensation in my arm. Christian was here, I could feel it. Trying to sit up, I was stopped by warm arms wrapping around me, holding me down and preventing me from doing so.

"Anastasia, be careful, don't sit up so quickly." A deep voice said. It was _him._

I pulled away and laid back down, looking towards to door. Anywhere but at him, I don't want to see him.

"What happened? Is my baby okay?" Even though I didn't want to actually talk to him, I needed to know if blip was okay.

" _Our_ baby is okay, Leila's sister attempted to kidnap you. She drugged your IV to knock you unconscious, but the baby wasn't harmed. As for the prime reason that you came in, Grace said you're okay and it's just the stress."

His hand pulled my face up and our eyes met. My heart clenched from his familiar, tortured soulful eyes looking at me. He looked so much like the man I first met, and that made me break and tear up once again.

"Ana, don't cry please. I just want to talk, give me a few minutes." He pleaded, looking close to tears himself.

Did I want to listen? Am I willing to listen? What will happen if I listen? Not knowing what to do, I sat there. He took that as a sign of approval.

"I want to start off with saying I'm sorry. There isn't enough words to tell you how sorry I am, and truth to be told I'm still trying to wrap the idea of being a father around my head. When you were attacked, when you needed me most, I ran from my vows. It will never happen again, I promise." He paused, looking for my reaction, and continued. "I want to make things right. Please, move back in with me."

Moving back in with him won't repair our relationship. Yet, did I want to repair and salvage what we have? I wiped my tears, and took a deep breath.

"Christian, you keep coming to me with empty promises. I'm scared that the next time I 'fuck up' that you will walk just like you did this time. I don't even know what you want, I don't know what I want! I don't know if this relationship is worth salvaging. I am not promising you anything, but I don't want to think of this as wasted time. I don't forgive you, but we can _try_ to get along. You and your issues can go fuck themselves because the next time you fuck up I will walk right out the door and it's truly over." I was proud of my speech. I won't take his crap, but at the same time I will give myself time to see if we're still on the same page or not.

"Okay. I can live with that." A tiny spark lit up in his eyes, and he gave me a hopeful grin.

A/N: Just saying, they aren't gonna get back to where they were before anytime soon! This is just the start of the repair of the relationship, please, no hate.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fifty Shades Trilogy or any of the characters!**

 _Weeks later_

APOV:

I hated how I dreaded my return to GP.. A few months ago I was thrilled at the aspect of running my own company, but running a company under GEH was tiresome. It meant that no matter what I did, outside of inside of work, the ghost of Christian Grey will always be with me.

I haven't heard from or contacted Christian since our talk. I am glad that he is giving me the time I need to reflect and decide.

Within a few days of Leila's sister attempting to kidnap me, I was released from the hospital and taken to an apartment I rented, a long drive from GP. Living so close to Christian put me at odds, and right now I needed to focus on myself.

I have taken a few more weeks off, deciding to lay low for the while. Today is the first time that I'm back at work since everything happened, and me and my 7 month old baby boy did not agree with me. I couldn't find anything to wear. Just as I was about to root through my closet again, my phone got a text message alert

" _Ana?"_ Kate messaged me.

" _Kateeeeeeee! I have to be at work in 30 minutes and I have nothing to wear!"_

" _Just wear that outfit we bought at the mall last week. I know u were saving it for a special day but we can always buy more next time. R u busy tonight?"_

" _Yeah, I'm staying at work late today. Gotta catch up with some paperwork."_

" _Aw. Catch up tmrw at lunch? Remember not to wear heels."_

" _Okay Mom, I'll be there. The cafe across from my office at noon"_

I walked back to the closet and pulled out the outfit I bought. It was a velvet red dress that went up to my knees with a tiny slit at the back. I paired it with a black blazer that folds up to my elbows and black kitten flats. I wasn't going to wear high heels anymore because I'm so clumsy.

Checking my reflection one more time, I grab my purse, a granola bar and walk out the door.

CPOV:

Fuck, this was a bad idea. I stood outside Ana's new apartment, wanting to drive her to work on her first day back. Fidgeting with the white roses I bought her. The first time that I bought flowers for anyone myself without Andrea's help was the first time me and Ana split. Mustering up all the courage I had, I rapped the door with my knuckles when it suddenly opened.

"Christian?" Anastasia's melodious voice chimed through my ears. She looked confused and shocked, but even in that state she looks frighteningly beautiful. Her belly, sactuaning my child is accented by a velvet dress, showing off her every curve. A warm glow surrounds her entire being, probably from her pregnancy.

I was rendered speechless. How could I have denied her and my child in the first place? That's right, I didn't want to share Ana and I don't know how to raise a child. My own birth mother abandoned me, what kind of father would I be?

"Christian?" her voice rang out again, snapping me out of my train of thoughts.

"Oh. Um, I know you wanted me to leave you alone to think but I thought that I would give you a ride to work today." I stood there dumbly, stumbling over my words. What was I supposed to say?

She looked at me, then sighed.

"I have Saywer, Christian. But thank you, I could use a ride today."

Remembering the flowers in my hand I thrusted them forwards.

"For you, like the first time I got you flowers. But I'm delivering it in person this time." I explained.

She blushed, her face flushed with that signature colour.

"Thank you again."

 _In the car_

CPOV:

Breaking the silence, I started to speak whatever came to mind.

"Look, Ana. I know we've been over this, but I want you back. I haven't been able to function since you were gone." _Fuck, I didn't just say that, did I?_

She looked at me incredulously.

"Are you kidding me? I said I would try to be friends with you, in case you wanted to co-parent but now you're asking for more?"

 _Shit I didn't mean to be so forward._ Not listening to the tiny voice inside my head, I kept going.

"Ana, listen to yourself. Are you condemning our child to a life of divorced parents? That's not fair to him." _What are you doing, stop Christian. You're digging your own grave here._

"First of all, plenty of kids have parents who co-parent. And second of all, how did you know the baby was a boy?" She glared at me.

"I might have looked into your medical records." I shrugged sheepishly. Feeling the tension in the air, I decided to change the subject.

"Have you eaten yet?" I asked. She had to eat, or else she might lose the baby and damage her own health.

"I have a granola bar, and I'll get Hannah to go down to the deli to fetch me some food later." She said.

Pulling up at Grey Publishing, I tested my luck once more.

"Ana, think about it. Our child needs us to be together before it comes so we can raise it properly." I explained. "Why won't you be a good mother and do what is best for him?"

"I am doing what is best for him! This isn't just about my baby, this is about me too. I hope I'm not to selfish by asking for space." She said sarcastically.

Without warning my temper spiked, and I let every bad thought out.

"Anastasia you are being unreasonable. Stop being such a brat, and grow up. This child needs me, and you need me. You're not going to survive without my help."

"I've made it this far. I think I can hang on a little longer. I have a good job, and friends who care."

I sneered.

"Without me, you wouldn't even have a job. I can take everything away from you, and I can sue you for custody. My lawyer's will have that baby legally mine before you even give birth, If I want it." _Uh-oh, that was my voice. I just said that._

 _Slap._

I heard a loud slap, and I realized it was me who was slapped by Anastasia.

"Christian Grey, you are a revolting, appalling, sick excuse of a man! I said before, I would give being friends a shot, then you go and threaten me when you don't get your way. I have never met anyone more selfish than you, and if it weren't for this baby, I would hope to god that I've never met you before. Don't contact me again, not until after you've sorted out your shit." She looked at me one more time, tears forming under her perfect sea blue eyes.

I didn't react when she slammed the door behind her as she left, leaving me in the car. Taylor kept driving, down the road heading to Grey House. I needed to leave, to get away from all this for a while. Like Ana said, I needed to sort my shit out. I pulled out my phone, dialing a familiar number that I haven't called in ages.

 **A/N: As you all might be wondering, WHERE DID AELYLA GO!? Don't worry, I'm still here :) I've been super busy with school culminating tasks and stuff. Exams are coming up very very soon, so I won't have time to update until a while. I will continue this story, don't worry! Sorry for my bad writing skills, I am writing fanfiction because I hope I can develop stronger language skills and because I just love Ana and Christian so much 333 'Til next time! xxAelyla**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fifty Shades Trilogy or any of the characters! I do this because I enjoy it, and because I hope to bring you guys some reading pleasure!**

CPOV:

 _I didn't react when she slammed the door behind her as she left, leaving me in the car. Taylor kept driving, down the road heading to Grey House. I needed to leave, to get away from all this for a while. Like Ana said, I needed to sort my shit out. I pulled out my phone, dialing a familiar number that I haven't called in ages._

"Christian?" Elena's confused voice drifted through the speakers of my phone. I cut to the chase.

"I'm done with you. I'm gifting you my shares in Escala. You've meddled in my life for far too long, and it's taken a toll on my relationships." I said calmly. Ana said I needed to sort my shit out, and seeing that Elena is the root of many of my problems with Ana, I'm going to rid her from my life.

Elena stayed silent.

"Christian, you're not thinking rationally. The last time we talked, you said you weren't ready to be a father. I can help with that," pleaded Elena.

"That's not the problem. The problem is that you have been controlling me for the majority of my life without me realizing it," I sighed. "I'm not going to argue with you about this. You're going to leave me and my family alone, or else I will destroy you."

"We need to talk. I'm not going to take no for an answer. I'll see you in a few." She responded.

"NO, Elena! You're not going to come. I don't give empty threats," I furiously spoke. Does she not understand what is going on? I let her control me from the moment I became her sub many years ago, and without realizing it she slowly began getting a hold of my and eventually ruined my relationship with Ana.

 _Ana._ The one good thing left in my life that I feel is within reach. I am suddenly hit by the realization that Ana would easily keep the baby away from me because of my ties with Elena. I can't let that happen. I can't let her push me away, not since I've known what it feels like to live without her in my life like all those years ago. Elena will not be the reason why my life, my Ana, will leave me. I can't let it happen.

"I'll call you back when you come to your senses." Elena said coyly. Without waiting for me to respond, the call ends with a click.

 _God fucking damnit why doesn't she understand._ I threw my phone down on the floor of the car and held my head in my hands. This is impossible.

"Sir, We're here." Taylor looked up at me in the front mirror briefly, almost as if he had something to say.

"What is it?" I didn't feel like dealing with the criticism of my staff too. Not today.

"With all due respect Sir, I think that gifting the salons to Ms. Lincoln is a bad idea. With my ex-wife, I gave her plenty and it just motivated her to ask for whatever she wanted because she thought I was a easy person to manipulate assets out of," he said gruffly. For the first time since I hired Taylor, I think he just gave me relationship advice. Even though it wasn't advice for a positive relationship.

"Thank you, Taylor. I'll talk with legal and clear somethings up."

With Ana on my mind, I exited the car and walking into GEH, unready to start yet another day without her in my life.

A/N: WHOOPS I FORGOT ABOUT THIS LOL. I'm updating again! The past year and a few has been very stressful. I became unmotivated with this story, and for that I am sorry. I had so many ideas, but none of them really lead to anything that I felt would make the story better. I am still looking for ideas, so please, please, please R&R! And to let you all know, I don't really have supportive people in my life, and reading each review makes me feel millions of times better because I love when people take the time to read my work. I love you all, thank you, and hang on for the next update! Love, Aelyla.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fifty Shades Trilogy or any of the characters! I do this because I enjoy it, and because I hope to bring you guys some reading pleasure!**

Elena POV:

Argh! Just another thing to make my life better, I pace at the warehouse I used for my meetings with Leila. First, that mousy little Miss. Steele somehow managed to convince _my_ Christian to cut all ties from me despite everything we've been through. Then, Leila fails me in delivering her to me intact. There goes my plan of finally having serious leverage over Christian. Without Anastasia in my possession, I can't demand for Christian to sign GEH over to me yet. Biding my time and taking care of Leila seems to be all I can do for now, I think. I take out my phone and dial her number.

"Yes, Mistress?" Leila's docile voice answers.

"Leila, why don't you come to the warehouse tomorrow?" I said, speaking so that no traces of my plans with her can be detected. Leila was a problem to me, and if Grey managed to track her down she could very well tell him all about my plans. I needed to get rid of her while I still can. "There's something we need to talk about."

"Yes, Mistress." She wasn't talkative, I beated her to silence a long time ago, cackling with that thought. "I'll see you soon, Leila."

With that all planned out, I changed into some even more revealing " _clothing"_ and started the long 5 hour drive back to Seattle with the intent shove some sense back into Christian.

APOV:

Blip has made me eat at least 10 packs of saltine crackers today already. I've decided to finish up the day earlier, and go to Escala to pack up the rest of my things. We promised to talk and try to get along, but this morning he yet again screwed things up. I just needed to grab a few things and not go back to Escala for a long time. Hopefully because of the distance, by the end of my pregnancy he will be more on board with the idea of us not being in a relationship for Blip's sake. Blip deserved to grow up to a father that loved him, and not a father that constantly made his mother feel like her heart was being repaired then ripped apart again. I wanted Blip to be loved by everyone, including his father's side of the family.

Whatever he decides to do to sort out his problems, that is his own choice and as long as he doesn't involve me and blip in his problems that is fine by me.

"Sawyer, I'd like to go to Escala now. " I said. I needed to hurry, as I wanted to be in and out of Escala before Christian came back. I really did not want a confrontation with him now.

"Right away Miss. Steele."

The car ride went by relatively quick, with my thoughts distracting me most of the way there. Exiting the elevator, I tripped over a long women's coat, and when I looked up I was not at all prepared for what I saw.

Elena, wearing next to nothing and being pinned to the wall next to the stairs by Christian. Tears sprung up in my eyes for the millionth time today. I couldn't talk, couldn't think properly. Christian's head suddenly whipped up towards me. I just sat there, not bothering to get up.

"Ana. It's not what you think," he said rushedly, his eyes looking panicked. From the corner of my eye, Taylor rushed in and dragged a smirking Elena out of the room. I couldn't believe him. Not after he went to her time and time again. I was finally at my breaking point. "I swear Ana, I didn't ask her to be here."

"C-Christian, I don't think I can d-do this anymore," I had no fight left for us anymore. "I-I can't be here anymore knowing that you are with the person you clearly divorced me for and abused you for all those years." Christian started crying again.

"NO Ana, don't say that," he gasped out. "Elena just showed up, I was trying to get her to leave. I promise you, please don't do this."

How can I believe him? This surely wasn't healthy for the baby, being around all this craziness. I can't stay in Seattle anymore and risk Elena getting her claws into my baby boy. I had to leave. As if Blip was agreeing with me, I felt him swiftly kick me in the ribs, followed by me being breathless. And in that moment, I knew my decision was made. I couldn't ruin Christian's life by making him be a father, when what he clearly wanted was just a submissive. Christian noticed, and rushed towards me on the floor.

"Ana! Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded, looking up at him.

"I'm leaving Seattle, Christian," My voice shaking, I continued, "I know now that deep inside you don't really want this baby, you just wanted me to stay to keep your nightmares away, and Elena being around you constantly doesn't help. I'm sorry but that's not what is best for Blip. You said during your drunken night that I would choose this baby over you, and I'm sorry but I will. I know you don't want Blip, but what's done is done and I will not abandon him like your mother abandoned you." I finished softly, but firmly. I knew I was giving up my happiness, but I refuse to take away my baby's chance at a happy life to keep mine. I will be finding a new kind of happiness with Blip.

"No. Please, don't leave me. I-I-I promise. I swear I will never contact Elena again, you have to trust me Ana. You can't leave!" he yelled, eyes wide. Those words were familiar. I've gotten used to it over the past years.

My heart clenches for the little lost boy in front of me. Times like this made me feel terrible, but I had to stay strong if I was going to go through with this. I gave into him too many times, and this never-ending cycle of promising Ana, lying to Ana, and emotionally hurting Ana had to end at some point, and this was it.

"You've said that countless times before. Christian, I will always love you," I choked back a sob, "But I have to do right by my baby." I got up, walking back towards the elevator but Christian grabs my wrist.

"No," he whispered. I yanked my hand away.

"I need to leave. Goodbye, Christian."

A/N: I know Christian seems like he doesn't want to fight for Ana and the baby, but keep in mind that he isn't very emotionally mature and whenever things start to spiral for him he goes to self-blame and doubt. Just a heads up, the next chapter will be a time jump to around a year after Blip is born. Sorry for so many time jumps! And no, Christian will not have been in contact with Ana during that time, nor will any of the other Grey's because Christian forbade them to. In this story, the Grey's won't be super protective of Ana because even though it was Christian who pushed her away, they are upset that their son is hurting. Thanks for reading, -Aelyla.


End file.
